


The heroes left behind

by Always_Stargate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heroes, Smut, episode insert, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Stargate/pseuds/Always_Stargate
Summary: Sam goes home during the episode Heroes Part 2 (S7 E18). Set after she and Jack hug but before the end of the episode.





	The heroes left behind

She was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up under her chin feeling wet from her tears. She felt exhausted and empty. Deflated. Flat.

As she hugged her legs, her forehead resting on the wet patch she had created, Sam breathed in deep trying to steady her body and her thoughts.

She felt a tingle in her chest that settled deep in her belly. Her nostrils filled with a smell that her body responded to without her permission. Sam groaned audibly as her mind placed the scent.

She had needed to touch him. He grounded her and she felt like she was falling with so much going on.

Janet was her best friend. Was. It was never going to get easier and her throat tightened as she gulped back more tears.

Jack was her commanding officer but if she was honest he was more. It was undefined, fuzzy but thinking she had lost him made her world feel black. Losing Janet punched a hole in her that made it hard to function but the thought of losing him took away all hope.

Sam breathed in deep and again was caught up in the onslaught of his scent. She felt the tingle between her legs and the gush of wetness.

She felt guilt and shame. She should be preparing her memorial speech, working out how she could help Cassie. All she wanted though was to be held by him.

Closing her eyes she thought back to the squeeze of his arms encircling her. The feel of his firm back muscles under her fingers and the way they rippled as he held her more tightly. She thought of how her breath caught in her throat as he tucked his head into her neck and she felt his breath on her neck and the slight graze of his lips.

Her belly tensed and she squeezed her legs together as she shifted uncomfortably.

Fleetingly Sam looked to her nightstand and thought of taking care of her developing discomfort. Deciding instead to have a shower, Sam dragged herself to the edge of her bed. Her legs felt heavy and unresponsive. Her mind was indecisive and muddled.

She felt frustration at the fog she couldn’t move through and the constant tug of her desires. Her hand moved to the nightstand to open her second draw but shaking her head she moved it away and pushed herself off the bed. 

Shedding her clothes and starting the hot water running she felt goosebumps prickle up her legs, across her belly, up her back, and down her arms. She checked the temperature and adjusted the heat one last time. As she was about to step into the shower Sam threw her head back, huffed and strode over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and grabbed a long blue shaft telling herself that she wasn’t necessarily going to use it and dumped it onto her soap shelf.

Sam stood for long minutes under the spray and slowly increased the temperature. Each time her skin hissed and she wondered if it was too much. Finally stepping forward she moved her head out from the spray, reached for her body wash. She lathered herself slowly enjoying the way her scalded skin was soothed by her hands.

Moving between her legs she felt herself buck slightly as she moved past her clit. Moving her fingers again she dipped into her opening and felt the slippery wetness. Circling her opening and dipping in again she finally decided she wanted more.

Sam grabbed the blue shaft and turned it over in her hands. She moved her fingers from the base to the tip, slowly moving over the head and imagining how it might feel as it tugged at her internal muscles.

Sam pressed it to the tiles and pressed it firmly in so that it stood out from the wall. She lathered some more soap in her hands and with one hand she coated herself and with the other she coated the shaft of the dildo. 

She had bought dildo on a whim during a girls night with Janet. Janet had told Sam she needed to take care of herself after a very short discussion of the last time Sam had been with a man. She had questioned when she would ever use the suction cup at the bottom and Janet had informed her of the handsfree benefits. She felt a pang of regret as she lined herself up to be taken from behind.

Sam slowly pushed backwards and felt the shaft press between her thighs. Bending slightly, she braced herself on the shower door and closed her eyes. Sam angled her hips and felt the shaft slip inside easily. The head felt large and foreign and as she moved away from the wall she felt the head tug at her muscles.

Slowly she moved back and forth, stretching herself and filling the void. It wasn’t enough. Sam moved her hand down and found her clit and gently moved around and across it. Pressing hard and then scraping her nail over the sensitive bud Sam bucked against the sensory assault.

She felt an added thrill as she slammed her body back onto the shaft and her bum hit the cold tiles. Sam found herself changing her movements to a rolling action and her cheeks skimmed the tiles. It was intense but not enough. She couldn’t move fast enough, she couldn’t push past the barrier and reach her goal.

Sam slid off the shaft, grabbed it from the wall in frustration and squatted down in the shower. While holding the shaft between her legs, Sam drove it deep inside while she used her other hand to balance. Using her thumb to bump her clit Sam felt the build-up start again.

She closed her eyes and she saw Jack. She pictured the way he looked at her as he pulled down his shirt to cover his wounded ribs. His head had cocked to the side as she stumbled over her words. His eyes conveyed a desire to say and do more but a wariness because they were on base. When he called her over with his simple “C’mere” she wasn’t sure she could even move her feet.

Then he had held her like he would never let her go. He had held her against his chest, pressed tight and he had rested his head on her shoulder. Breathing him in had wrapped her in much needed warmth and comfort. Then he dipped his head and she had wanted him. She wanted to grab his head and kiss him. She wanted to pull his shirt back over his head and urge him onto the bed.

She wanted to unwrap his bandages and run her lips over his injuries. She wanted him to be well enough for her to straddle him and sink deep onto him. She would ride him while stroking her fingers through his chest hair while he moved and met her thrust for thrust.

Sam felt the tension coil deep in her belly and her mind started to close. Her balance almost faltered as she moved the shaft quickly in and out in shallow thrusts, dragging it against her walls. In two deep pushes she felt the volcanic explosion as her muscles clenched and buckled. She fell to her knees and waited out her orgasm. Tears flooded her eyes as fresh waves of grief wracked her body. Tears for Janet. Tears for Cassie. Tears for Jack. Tears for the shame she felt at herself.

Her head on the cold floor Sam didn’t get up until the water turned cold. Slowly rising and painfully pulling the dildo from her body, Sam threw it into the corner of the shower and reached for her towel. Drying herself as much as she could, Sam reached for her black work shirt and put it back on along with her loose pyjama pants. She fell into bed, feeling boneless and guilty for using him in her thoughts and wrapping her weary mind in his smell as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.
> 
> I own nothing but my love for this amazing franchise.


End file.
